Zombieland
Zombieland was a multi-colored microalliance created by Pravus Ingruo on February 5, 2010. On October 28, 2010 at 7:36:32 PM Zombieland changed its name to the United Pastafarian Alliance Coalition, which is the name of an alliance Pravus Ingruo created in 2007. Through their existence, Zombieland and UPAC were protected by the Random Insanity Alliance. The United Pastafarian Alliance Coalition later merged into Ragnarok on January 25, 2011. Founding Speech Hello Planet Bob. I wish I could tell you that this was still Planet Bob, but I’ve come to realize that you cannot have a planet without people. And there are no people here. No, my friends. This is Zombieland. It’s amazing how quickly things can go from bad to total !@#$storm. And why are we alive when everyone else has turned to meat? It’s because of our list of rules. Rule number one of Zombieland: Cardio. When the war struck, for obvious reasons, the first ones to go were those with low warchests. They weren’t prepared to go the distance. Poor unprepared !@#$%^&*. We will always strive for big warchests. But as the war spread and the chaos grew, it wasn’t enough just to be fast on your feet. You had to get a gun a learn how to use it. Which leads me to our second rule: the double tap. In those moments when you’re not really sure if your enemy is dead dead, don’t get all stingy with your bullets. One more clean shot and you can avoid being blown to hell. Which is why we will always fire first… and second… and third… you get the picture. Of course, it wasn’t long before the enemy began to get clever. Somehow, when you were at your most vulnerable, they could just smell it. Don’t let them catch you with your pants down. Rule number three: beware of bathrooms (especially when fighting o ya baby). We will always remain vigilant. As enemies begin to outnumber your allies, well, that’s when you have to cut all emotional ties. If your allies are now $%&@ed up little monsters, well, maybe it’s time to start driving solo. You have to focus on your own survival. Which leads us to rule number four. Pretty basic… fasten your seatbelts. It’s going to be a bumpy ride. We do not stand for betrayal and will not betray our allies, period. We also don’t surrender until all our allies get peace as well. Our list of rules is not complete, however the other rules are as follows: 5: Ziploc Bags 6: Cast Iron Skillet 7: Travel Light 8: Get a Kickass Partner (sidenote: We’re protected by RIA. We will defend them if someone attacks and they ask for our assistance.) 12: Bounty Paper Towels 15: Bowling Ball 17: Don’t Be a Hero 18: Limber Up 22: When In Doubt, Know Your Way Out 29: The Buddy System 31: Check the Backseat 32: Enjoy the Little Things 33: Swiss Army Knife 34: A Little Sunscreen Never Hurt Anybody And so, with that, we announce our existence to the world. Come party with us on Coldfront in #zombieland. This is Liverpool from Zombieland, signing off. Member nations *Pravus Ingruo led by Michael Harland (since 02/05/2010) Former *TysLand led by Californian (Joined 02/28/2010; Left for the Swedish Empire around 05/21/2010) External links *Declaration of Existence *Merger into Ragnarok Category:ProtectoRItes Category:Renamed alliances